Mating Oneshot
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Fiore is having a mating season and is coming for Mamoru. PWP.


Ok, I was playing around with my old LJ account and I found this. I wrote this when I was really young but for sentimental reasons (my first ever yaoi!) I just can't throw it out even though I am deleting the LJ account. Yeah, I know it's not exactly a popular pairing and I know it is so different from my usual writing style but as I said I am keeping if for Sentimental reasons so say what you will.

MATING

Fiore's POV,

Nothing. That's what awaits you in space. Nothing.  
>I sigh an irritated sigh...It will be coming soon...My worst nightmare...Mating season. Pardon my manners, you probably don't know me, well it's a long story, but I'll shorten<br>it. I'm from a planet known as the doom tree. Basically it's a tree floating in space. Well, people from the doom tree have a mating season once every ten years.

To some it's a wonderful time where they get pulled to their true love. For others it's a time of pure hell that doesn't pay off for many years. I've heard of too many enemies mating each other in the heat of passion, only to regret it the next morning. If my race should try to resist the pull of true love, the subconscious will take over our bodies and do it for us. Quite a dilemma, wouldn't you agree?

Now time for you to know of my own personal dilemma.

I'm very deeply in love with someone far, far away. Well, you might say, "that's not so bad". Oh, but you'd be wrong.

It's a man. Who has a girlfriend. Who sees me a some insane stalker. Who's a different species. Is that silence I hear? Thought so. I've done all the research on interspecies mating I can get my hands on, and one thing stands out. For humans all it takes is eye contact to start a bond, then their true feeling will come out if the said alien is going through mating season.

Truthfully...I don't want to destroy his life. We used to be best friends...Mamoru-kun and me. Mamoru is the greatest person ever! He's tall, has great hair, a great build. He's perfect, incredible. Plus...HE'S STILL A VIRGIN! He's innocent, caring, sweet, just drop dead gorgeous! He was the first person ever to show me kindness.

Just thinking about him starts to heat my skin up! Truthfully, I know there's no way to avoid going to him. So that is why I'm entering earth's atmosphere as we speak. I leave my "home" and teleport to Mamoru-kun's house. Thankfully, I still remember where he lives from last time I was here. This time I decide to forego my human disguise. Screw it, this is Tokyo, where the sailor scouts protect the universe or... something like that. The way I see it if Tokyo can handle super powered girls fighting crime, then they can handle an alien.

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. What if he doesn't find me attractive? Does my breath smell good ?Maybe I should get him a gift? I slowly raise my hand to knock on the door, only to hear something that makes me stop in mid knock.

"Shut up! You don't love me! Take me back! You don't have a choice in the matter! It's our destiny!"

I quickly cover my ears, that shrill voice is enough to give anybody a headache. Though, it does sound familiar...

"No! Listen to me Usagi! I'm gay! Do you understand that? Gay! I like guys! It's just always so frustrating with you. You always accuse me of looking at other girls, but I don't! You always hold this perfect relationship of the futureover my head! The only reason I've stayed this long was out of guilt!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere! It's Mamoru-kun! He sounds mad. So, I guess it's safe to assume there's trouble in paradise? To think I nearly killed myself just so the Usagi girl could live. I just gave her one request...

Keep Mamoru-kun happy...I guess that was too much responsibility for her. I can't help the small growl that escapes my throat just thinking about the past.

"Liar! Tell me then, Dearest, Why did you choose me over Fiore!"

My ears perk up at my name being mentioned.

"I never chose you over Fiore, honestly I wanted to go with him! But, I kept thinking I HAD to stay with you for the future!"

He wanted to stay with me? HE WANTED TO STAY WITH ME! God, I feel so happy I could cry.  
>He doesn't hate me!<p>

"Which you do!" She screams back

"The hell I do, look I care about you Usagi, but I don't love you! You made me sacrifice the person I love a long time ago. Usagi just go!" Mamoru-kun screams back at her while pointing to the door.

"Screw you! Well, maybe your Fiore will come and whisk you off your feet...FAG!"

The blond girl shrieks as she storms out of the house, muttering obscenities under her breath, not even noticing me. She's such a foolish girl.

"Fiore!"

I turn around and look at the shocked Mamoru. God, he's gorgeous...Maybe I should leave?

"Sorry, if it's a bad time I'll come back later!" I quickly say as I turn to leave. I really hope he isn't mad at me for listening in. I feel a hand quickly grab my wrist to stop me. All it takes is one touch and my skins on fire.

"No, it's alright...besides I haven't seen you in two years, I want to know how you've been." Mamoru-kun explains.

He's so kind! I turn to face him and our eyes meet. Mamoru-kun has the most beautiful eyes. Grayish blue...you can just get lost in them. I can't help but notice the blush that slowly starts to spread across his face. I might as well get this over now... I pull him to me, and take advantage of his shocked state and give him a simple kiss.

I expected him to pull away in disgust, but I was wrong. Shyly Mamoru-kun responded by kissing back. I quickly take control of the situation by deepening the kiss. I can feel myself becoming hard. Just from this! Mamoru pushes himself closer to me. Does he have the same need for contact I do? The kiss continues for a while longer until, unfortunately we have to part for air.

However within seconds we're at it again. I lightly bite down in my mates lip, asking for access. Which he gladly gives. I let my tongue roam into the damp cavern of his mouth, Mamoru moans as he starts to slide his tongue along mine, making a delightful sensation. I push up his shirt and let my hand roam over the washboard abs with one hand, while the other hand secures my mate to me and runs up his spine.

Mamoru always liked that when we were kids.

I feel Mamoru shiver slightly from the sensations. I slowly break the kiss and lick my way up to his ear. I gently bite the earlobe. I can't help but to smirk as my beloved gasps out in pleasure. I continue this for a while, though I mustadmit, his moans are driving me insane!

"Fiore...w..we...shouldn't...be...doing...this...outside." Mamoru-kun heavily pants out.

Good point. I quickly pick him up bridal style and carry him in the house.

"what...are ...you...d..doing" My mate embarrassedly sputters out. He quickly starts to understand as I slam the door and set him on the couch. I slowly pull off his shirt and began to place light kissed down his chest. Mamoru pants as his eyes glaze over and starts to pull off my shirt. I stop and swirl my tongue around the dusty pink nipple. My mate lets out a whimper of pleasure as his nipple instantly becomes erect. I suck lightly on it, earning a lust filled moan. Then, I go to the next one and give it the same treatment. I can honestly say my mate's enjoying this.

I start to gently bite down Mamoru's chest to the hem of his jeans. I slowly look up at him, silently asking him if it's alright. My beloved quickly nods, I smile and began to lick my lips seductively. Slowly I pull down the jeans...seems like my love is going commando...not that I'm complaining. Mamoru-kun grew a lot in those two years if you know what I mean. I rub my thumb down his length, he starts to make little small convulsions. I lower my head and engulf his whole length in my mouth. I smirk as my mate makes a strangled cry of pleasure and begins to run his hands through my light green locks.

He always did like playing with my hair.

I firmly hold him down by the waist. I don't want to choke. I began to suck...Hard.

"Oh, god...Fiore.."

That's right say my name. My tongue begins to swirl around the head. Another gasp of pleasure, I feel his balls tightening as he cums. Sweet. My Mamoru is panting from what I assume to be the first orgasm I pull myself up and take a good look at him. Perfection is the word that comes to mind. Trim body, flushed face, beautiful form. He's beauty in the purest form. I slowly kiss my mate, letting him taste himself. He weakly kisses back, due to the orgasm.

I give him a hard look. "Are you sure you want to go all the way?" I seriously ask.

"Yes" He answers breathlessly.

I can't help but hide my smile. "It's going to hurt at first." I warn. Mamoru nods.

"suck" I command as I hold my fingers to his face. My beloved gives me a confused look, but does it anyway. My breath hitches at the purely erotic sight. He continues to twirl his tongue around my fingers, until saliva is literally running down my hand...I think that should be enough...

I take my hand away and insert one digit into his entrance. My mate instantly tenses up. "Relax", I say, trying to soothe Mamoru-kun. I see my mate take a deep breath and loosen up. I carefully re-insert the digit and began to move it around.

I do this for a while until I notice the discomfort starting to fade away from my mate's face. Slowly I add the second digit and began a scissoring motion. Mamoru-kun begins to breath heavily in an attempt to control the pain. If I could just find that spot...

I'm suddenly snapped out of my thought as Mamoru suddenly arches his back. In an experiment I poke that spot again to get the same result. I smirk, now this will be easier. I insert the third digit, and begin to purposefully hit his sweet spot every time. I continue this for a while, until I think he can accommodate something much bigger.

I stop and slowly take off my pants. I can't help Mamoru's face when he sees my throbbing erection. The look of worry and lust mix together as he stares at me.

"Come here" I say.

"How are we going to do this?" He honestly asks.

I carefully guide him to straddle my waist.

"Go down on it. It's to least painful position" I breathlessly explain.

"Oh" he responds.

Slowly, Mamoru begin to impale himself on me. God, It's bliss. I take a deep breath and try to control my urges as my mate takes me in inch by inch. I hear him gasp as my cock hits his prostate. This continues until he's completely filled. He sits there panting for what seems like an eternity and then ever so slowly begins to move.

He's so tight! It's just like I always imagined. I start to pant as he found an angle he likes. Mamoru tightly grabs onto my shoulders and begins to move faster. I notice myself losing control as I start to kiss him and plays with his nipples. My beloved moans at the dual stimulation and if possible begins to go faster.

That's it! I can't take it anymore! I push him down so the Mamoru is on his back and began to unmercifully thrust into him. I can hear myself moan in pleasure as I impale myself into Mamoru's heat. My beloved raises his hips to meet my thrusts. God he's beautiful.

"Harder...F..Fiore.."

That I can do. While I'm thrusting directly into his prostate, I also grabbed his weeping erection and began to slide my fingers up and down it. Mamoru isn't going to last long...for that matter neither am I.

I feel Mamoru put me in an ungodly tight grip.

"FIORE!" My beloved screams as he cums.

I can't hold out any more, .not with the way he's milking me...

"Mamoru-kun!" I scream while collapsing on top of him. I go up and bite his neck...I'm very surprised when he does the same to me.

"Fiore, I'm tired...'

I let out a small smile and grab the blanket on the side of the couch. I cover us both with the blanket, pulling Mamoru-kun into my embrace. I hear him give a sleepy, but content sigh as he snuggles deeper in my arms.

"Yeah...me too.." I yawn as I rest my head on his shoulders. We'll worry about the mess tomorrow. I smile a content smile as I think about the day I had. Today was honestly the best day of my life. Slowly sleep overtakes me...god, I hope today wasn't a dream.

END


End file.
